


Home is Whenever I'm With You

by vividsuzume



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji is a lil shit, M/M, Tags Added As I Go, but in a good way, coffee shop AU, hanzo is a tired boy, hanzo is journalist, im bad at summaries oops, jesse is pure and gay, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividsuzume/pseuds/vividsuzume
Summary: Genji tries to help Hanzo take a break from his work. What happens as a result is more than either would have expected.





	Home is Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally returned to Overwatch Fic hell lmao.  
> I really love coffee shop aus tho so I'm excited to have come up with an idea for a good one!  
> Also if this posts right I'll be really happy because I've tried to post this like three times and it keeps deleting my text :( rip me.

Hanzo let out a stifled yawn as he pushed open the door to his workplace. He enjoyed most of the aspects of his job, except for the fact that he had to wake up so goddamn early in the morning. Hanzo made his way through the building, going up to his office and setting down his stuff. He wasn’t sure if Amélie was there today, but he prayed that she was. She always made Hanzo’s days more enjoyable, and she gave him a legitimate reason to pause from his work. 

You would never get him to admit it, but subconsciously Hanzo knew that he was well overworked. But alas, most believe that he would actually die if he ever took a break from his work. His most used excuse is that he wouldn’t have anything to do if he ever took a break. He wasn’t wrong. He had only a few friends, and only one or two hobbies, so there wasn’t much to entertain himself with. It was a good thing Hanzo enjoyed his job, or else he would be utterly miserable. 

As Hanzo began to research for his next article, time began to fade away from him. It was always like this. He would start listening to some music, then he’d get lost in his work. That’s how he’d always end up missing his lunch. Hanzo would always justify himself by saying it was unintentional, and most of the time that was true. However, there were days that Hanzo would be feeling exceptionally shitty, and he would do one of two things. If he was really bad off he’d stay at home and just lay in bed, with the occasional stop by from Genji. But for the most part, he would end up holing himself in his office, and working non-stop all day long. He knew in his heart it was a bad way to cope, but that wasn’t going to stop him.

Today just so happened to be a different case. Hanzo was getting into his usual deep research for his latest article when a soft buzz from his phone drew his attention away from his computer. Hanzo focusing on something other than his work at a time other than lunch was immensely surprising to anyone that knew him. 

Hanzo had to have gotten a text since nothing on his phone ever gave him notifications. The text was from either Amélie or Genji since no one else ever messaged him. Half of him hoped it was Amélie but the other half of him knew it had to be Genji. If Amélie wanted something she could have just come down to Hanzo’s office, considering they worked right down the hall from each other. Much to his dismay, the text was indeed from Genji. Sometimes Hanzo’s texts from Genji were pleasant and well thought out, but most of the time it was some dumb shit post put into a text message.

He let out a sigh as he unlocked his phone to answer Genji.

_ Genji: _

_ hey there my lovely brother _

_ you should come w/ me to this coffee place tonite _

_ Hanzo: _

_ Why and where? _

_ Genji: _

_ its down the street from where u work _

_ and bc u need a break _

_ Hanzo: _

_ Why would you think that? _

_ Genji: _

_ hanzo i swear to god _

_ have you seen urself???? _

_ ur clearly overworking urself _

_ so i thought “why not b a kind and considerate lil brother and help out ur poor poor older brother” _

_ Hanzo: _

_ “Poor poor older brother”? _

_ I swear… _

_ Hanzo’s hands hesitated before adding:  _

_ And I’m not overworked _

_ Genji: _

_ YES U R _

_ you can pout as much as you want but you cant delete the truth _

_ please please come with me all the people there r so cool _

_ and theres someone there who i think youd like _

_ ;) _

“Someone you’d like?” Hanzo was intrigued to see what Genji thought was “someone he’d like.”

_ Hanzo: _

_ Genji I swear all this bullshit of yours is going to catch up to me one day and I’m going to wake up a sixty-year-old man. _

_ But I guess I can give into the bullshit this one time… _

_ Genji: _

_ YES!!!! _

_ and we all know u give into my bullshit all day every day _

Hanzo set his phone back down at its usual place on his desk, slowly spinning back and forth in his seat. Genji’s shenanigans always ended up either going incredibly good or incredibly bad, with no in between. Like the time when he got Hanzo to go to a bar to “make some friends” but Genji ended up chatting up a cute guy, resulting in Hanzo getting drunk off of his ass and Genji having to drive him home.

However, Hanzo is grateful for whenever he gets to go and do something with Genji. Their relationship had not always been the best, and that still ate at Hanzo every day. But now that the two of them were older, they finally decided to reconcile. It had been a little rocky at first, but now the brothers were closer than ever. 

 

In addition to being able to hang out with Genji, he always had the chance to meet some of Genji’s friends. Hanzo didn’t know all that much about Genji’s life while he wasn’t there, so being able to know a little more about him was intriguing. 

Hanzo began to set aside his thoughts and started to hone in on his work.

The day gradually went by, leaving Hanzo with an article that was about half of the way through being finished. Seeing that he had just started on it today, he was satisfied with the work he had gotten done. He began packing up the few items he needed to take home. Hoisting his work bag up onto his shoulder, Hanzo bent over to grab his phone, then he began to exit his office. After securing his belongings in the back of his car, Hanzo made his way to the driver's seat. He pulled out his phone to quickly get some directions from Genji, then after receiving them, he began to make his way to the coffee shop Genji had been hyping up all day. At this point, Hanzo wasn’t sure whether he should be excited for this or dreading it. Either way, it was planned by Genji, so it had to be interesting to some degree. 

Upon his arrival to the shop, Hanzo noticed that Genji’s flashy sports car was already parked along the curb. He was partially annoyed by the car. Why would someone need a car so attention grabbing? It’s just a mode of transport. He made his way up to the shop, gently pushing the door open. A small chime of a bell sounded as he took his first step in. Genji had already seated himself at a booth, head slowly peering up from his phone. Once he realized that Hanzo had arrived, his face lit up, frantically waving a hand to get his brother to sit with him. A small smile crept its way onto Hanzo’s face as he went over to Genji.

“ _ Anija! _ I’m surprised you didn’t bail on me,” he greeted.

“I’m shocked you’d take me for the type to do such a thing,” Hanzo teased in response.

Hanzo slid into the booth on the opposite side of Genji, taking in the atmosphere of the shop around him. It was on the smaller side, but somehow that helped make the whole place feel more comfortable. The scent of brewing coffee spread throughout the shop, and combined with the warmth made it felt cozy. It was a very soothing environment, and with the realization of this, it felt as if all of Hanzo’s nerves had melted away. 

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but something about this place made Hanzo feel more at home than any other place.

“So,” Genji started, “Do you want me to show you the works around here?”

 

“How do you know this place so well?” Hanzo inquired.

“Well, I have a couple of friends from college who work here. Plus my ‘kind of Dad’ is one of the owners here so I get special privileges.”

 

“‘Kind of Dad?’” Hanzo asked.

 

“See, when I was in college I was friends with this guy. His name is Jesse, he works here, but I’d always go over to his place. His dads both took a liking to me, but one in particular really liked me. That’s Gabe, his husband is Jack, and they run things around here. So boom. Special privileges,” Genji explained

With a sly wink, he scooted his way out of the booth, strolling up to counter. No one was manning the counter, which seemed fitting because there were only a few other people in the shop. Each person was sitting at their individual seat, sipping at a coffee while working on their own thing.

“Jesse! Come out here!” Genji called as he leaned a little a too far over the counter. A tired looking blonde lady sighed to herself after hearing Genji’s call. It seemed to Hanzo that this was not new nor unusual to the woman. He felt a twinge of sympathy for her. Anyone who had to deal with Genji on a routine was an unfortunate soul.

A moderately loud sigh could be heard from somewhere behind the counter, followed by an “I’m gettin’ to ya Genji.” The voice was deep, with a country twang to it. 

The soft clicking of boots echoed throughout the small space before a man appeared in front of the two brothers. The man was taller than Hanzo, though he assumed whatever boots he was wearing gave him a few extra inches in height. His medium length brown hair has pulled back into a low ponytail, his bangs naturally sticking out to the sides of his head. He had a rugged beard and extremely tan skin.

“What’s up Jesse!” Genji excitedly greeted.

“Nothin’ much, as per usual. But who’s this ya got here?” His attention switched over to Hanzo, which may have made Hanzo just the slightest bit tense.

“Oh, Hanzo? Just my older brother. His favorite pastime is overworking himself so I decided why not bring him here to relax?”

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, I am not. Overworked. At least I’m actually getting my work done,” Hanzo stated exasperatedly.

“Well Hanzo, I don’t want to be one to critique, but ya do look really tired,” Jesse added. 

“See! Even other people are noticing! And if Jesse notices that must mean a lot, since he’s basically the king of insomnia,” Genji butted in.

“Hey! I didn’t ask for this attack on me! But Hanzo, I’ll let ya know from one tired guy to another, coffee really helps. And I don’t wanna toot my own horn, but I can say the coffee from here is just about the best.”

“I can confirm this, Hanzo you absolutely need to try this. Jesse, get me my usual and make whatever you’d think is right for my very special brother, okay? I’m gonna go back to texting Zen.”

And with that Genji sent himself back to his booth, pulling out his phone and shoving his face into the screen.

Hanzo just sighed.

He loves Genji and all, but by God, he can be a handful. It’s a surprise Hanzo hasn’t ever just slipped into a coma from having to deal with him his whole life. 

“He’s very… energetic ain’t he,” Jesse said semi-quietly. “Also we never got to formally meet. I’m Jesse McCree, by the way.”

“Hanzo Shimada. I’m sorry that your first impression of me was through my brother. I’m sure you must know what he’s like.”

Jesse chuckled softly, “Boy do I ever. College with him was very entertaining, to say the least.”

“I can hardly imagine. Part of me is actually glad I decided to stay in Japan for college,” Hanzo added.

“Hmm,” Jesse replied, “Do ya like any specific coffee? Anything you’d want me to make in particular?”

Hanzo thought it over before replying, “No, I’m sure anything you’d make would be fine for me.”

“Okay, but if I mess up you don’t get to criticize me too hard,” Jesse teased.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, cowboy.”

Hanzo may have imagined it, but was that a blush on Jesse’s face? He couldn’t tell because Jesse spun around too fast for him to tell. Hanzo dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, turning around to sit back down with Genji.

Upon noticing his presence Genji quickly typed something out on his phone, and set it down on the table.

“ _ Anija _ , oh my god. He really likes you.”

“How can you be so sure?” he queried.

“Trust me,” Genji started, taking on a more serious tone, “I know Jesse. I know how he acts around people. And I know he already really likes you.”

“What are you basing your information one?”

 

“Listen,” Genji took on a softer tone, “You can’t mention this to Jesse, okay?” Hanzo nodded in confirmation.

“Okay so. When I was in college, we like, totally dated.”

Hanzo’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He knew his brother was bi, and he was totally fine with it, but he would have never expected him to date the type of guy like Jesse.

“Yeah I know, shocking. We obviously broke up, but we were both super chill about it. Plus I feel like Zen is a lot better for me than Jesse.  _ Anyway _ , back to the main subject. I know when Jesse likes someone. He may not seem like it, but he’s really not a people person. He only has a few close friends. Me, Sombra, Jack, Gabe, that's it. And Jack, Gabe, and Sombra are basically his family, so I don’t know if they really count.

“But what I’m trying to say is, you need to be friends with him. Like you need to. Plus you’re both basically depressed, so you guys are just about the perfect match.”

“I swear Genji, someday you’ll be the death of me,” Hanzo lamented.

As he finished his sentence, came out Jesse from behind the counter, this time holding two relatively fancy looking coffees.

“Order up!” he called, setting the drinks down onto the counter.

Genji immediately shot up, followed by a slower-paced Hanzo behind him. Genji’s drink was topped with a heap of whipped cream, and what appeared to be rainbow sprinkles. He speedily thanked Jesse before turning right around again. Hanzo carefully picked up his drink. It looked dark, which was good since that was the way Hanzo usually drank his coffee. He slowly took a sip from the mug

“So, what'd ya think?” Jesse questioned.

There was a moment of silence before Hanzo replied.

“Hot diggity shit.”

Jesse started wheezing.

After both of the brothers had finished up chatting with Jesse and drinking their coffees, they both headed out to their cars. Waving a quick goodbye to Genji, Hanzo unlocked his car and sat down in the driver's seat.

He only knew one thing for sure after today.

He’d definitely be going back there tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all could give me some feedback that would be great! I'm always looking to improve.  
> I'll try to update regularly, but I can't make any promises (aka writer's block is a bitch)  
> Thanks for reading! If you want to see more from me you can floolow my Instagram (@mccree.san) And if you came from Instagram I love you and y'all are blessed.


End file.
